


Inhibitions Part 2

by fallenangel860



Series: Inhibitions [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Story Continuation, characters are technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel860/pseuds/fallenangel860
Summary: This is a direct continuation of Inhibitions. This fic contains only sexual content without any build up or plot on it's own, please read Inhibitons first for the plot.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inhibitions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Inhibitions Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Inhibitions first. This fic acts more as a final chapter to Inhibitions. I've chosen to post them separately for people that may not be interested in the porn.

Emboldened, Zuko pressed forward and captured Sokka's mouth once more. He tugged the water tribe boy closer and stumbled back as Sokka pressed forward, moving both of them in the direction of the bed. The backs of Zuko's knees hit the edge of the bed. Sokka didn't stop. Sokka kissed like he fought. He pressed the advantage, crowding Zuko and forcing him down until the fire prince had no choice but to fall backward. Sokka threw himself into it, teasing and nipping at Zuko's lips, tugging his hair as he bent over him with their lips still locked together. Sokka pulled back. He was leaning over Zuko now, hands splayed on either side of the older boys shoulders to prop himself up. If he pressed his hips just a little closer, they'd be touching. He resisted the urge for the time being. Zuko's eyes were wide and he had a look on his face that was one part terrified and two parts awestruck and all of it only helping to fan the flames of want and need building in Sokka's gut. Sokka's voice was rough when he spoke. “Move up.” He extracted himself from the position he'd ended up in between Zuko's legs and sat on the edge of the bed to pull his shoes off and toss them to the floor. Zuko hadn't moved. Sokka furrowed his brow. “Having second thoughts?”

Zuko sat up and situated himself on the bed. He shook his head slightly. “No. Just, uh..you.....I liked it,” he admitted shyly, ducking his head. He wished he wasn't so fucking awkward when it came to normal interactions.

Sokka beamed, easing Zuko's anxieties a bit. “Good.” Sokka crawled up the bed toward him and briefly leveled him with a serious look. “ Just promise me you'll let me know if you want me to stop. I mean it. I don't care what's going on or how worked up you think I am, if you're uncomfortable I want you to tell me.”

Zuko nodded. “I promise.” The smile Sokka gave him should probably have left him slightly worried, but just managed to pique his curiosity instead. For the first time he could think of, Zuko felt completely unprepared for what lay ahead. It was exhilarating. Sokka leaned over him once again and Zuko let his head sink back into the pillow as he closed the distance. Where Sokka was aggressive when it came to romance, Zuko was the opposite. Sokka's hands tugged and pulled at hair and clothes, not so roughly as to be uncomfortable, but eager and demanding. Zuko was more restrained. Every touch was somewhat hesitant and gentle at first, as though seeking permission. Zuko pulled him closer. He reached up and tugged the tie from Sokka's hair, letting it spill down around his face as he smiled into the kiss. Zuko's heart was racing in his chest with the rush of it. He vaguely wondered if Sokka could feel it. Zuko worked a hand between them to tug at Sokka's belt, prying the knot loose and fumbling at the frog clasps on his tunic until it hung open. He tentatively dragged his fingers across dark, smooth skin, thrilling at the heat.

Sokka sat up and shrugged the tunic off. Zuko's eyes raked over his friend. Sokka was slimmer than he was, not quite scrawny, but lean and lacking the defined muscle that came with years of training. Zuko felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he studied the other boys naked torso. Sokka smirked, enjoying his friends embarrassment and the attention he was receiving. He straddled Zuko's thighs causing the fire prince's eyes to widen and his breath to hitch in his throat. Sokka leaned down close, making sure to keep some distance between their hips. He was enjoying toying with the other boy. For all that Zuko was a formidable fighter, he was pliant and subdued like this and Sokka couldn't help but revel in having the upper hand for once. He untied Zuko's own belt achingly slowly and peeled his sleeping robe open, running his palms across the expanse of pale corded muscle underneath. Sokka's palm stilled over his heart and now Zuko knew he could feel just how fast it was beating from the heady mix of anxiety, anticipation, and desire.

Unable to lie still any longer, Zuko surged upward and captured Sokka's mouth, wrapping strong arms around the water tribe boy and dragging him down against him as he settled back against the pillows once more. Their hands roamed freely, Sokka skimming at Zuko's sides and chest while Zuko grasped desperately at his naked back. Sokka ground down and delighted at the strangled noise that it elicited from his companions lips as their hips finally met. Sokka trailed kisses along Zuko's jaw as he pressed down again. He could feel the rigid line of Zuko against him as he did so and delighted in the soft sigh that slipped from the prince as his hand tangled in Sokka's hair. Sokka sucked and nipped along Zuko's throat. There was a whimper of protest when the pressure on Zuko's hips lifted away but the sound was soon replaced with a gasp as Sokka boldly reached a hand down between them to settle over the bulge there. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut at the touch and his hips bucked up instinctively. Sokka pressed more firmly and rubbed experimentally at the hardness there. Zuko's mouth fell open in a silent sigh, his breath becoming ragged as Sokka touched him. A hand slid down Sokka's back and cupped his ass, giving a gentle squeeze and disappearing, only to reappear, fumbling for a moment at the front of Sokka's pants before settling over the hardened flesh straining for release. He followed Sokka's lead, pressing his palm against the bulge firmly and stroking him through the rough fabric.

Sokka hissed at the feeling and causing Zuko to still, worrying momentarily that he'd done something wrong. Sokka seemed to understand his apprehension and ground down against Zuko's hand in reassurance, encouraging him to continue. He sought Zuko's mouth out once more, kissing him passionately as both boys pawed at one another. After a few moments, Sokka pulled out of the kiss and dragged his lips across Zuko's jaw and neck. He sucked at the pale skin on the prince's collarbone, pulling off before he left any lasting marks. He eased himself lower, eventually forcing Zuko to give up his ministrations as Sokka kissed and teased his way down his body. Sokka ran his tongue experimentally over a nipple, smiling at the quiet groan he got in return. He tried again, closing his mouth over the sensitive bud and sucking. Zuko's mouth hung open and his hand tightened in Sokka's hair, but he remained resolutely silent. Sokka vowed that he would make it his goal to shatter Zuko's silence by the end of the night. Sokka repositioned himself, removing his hand from the tent in his friends pants and propping himself up on one hand as he ran the other along Zuko's abdomen, taking his time as he made his way down.

Zuko wasn't looking at him. His eyes were clenched shut, his head head pressed into a pillow with one hand clenched in the sheets and the other buried in his friend's hair. He wanted... he wasn't sure what. He wanted Sokka to keep going, to lavish his body with kisses and feel the wet hot drag of his tongue against his skin. He wanted him to stop before he couldn't handle any more. He wanted him to come back and kiss him. He wanted Sokka to touch him again, to satisfy the ache between his legs before it drove him insane. Sokka laved his tongue over his nipple one last time, sending a shiver down Zuko's spine. Before he could fully process the sensation, Sokka was working his way lower. Hot breath and hot mouth and saliva trailed along his stomach, causing his muscles to tense at the touch and a knot of tension to coil ready for release.

Sokka nuzzled at his hip, hooking a finger in his waistband. He looked up from where he was positioned hovering over the obvious tent in Zuko's pants met his gaze. “Is this ok?” Zuko swallowed hard and nodded as best he could. He wasn't sure could manage words at the moment. Sokka sat up and held his gaze as he curled both hands into the waistband of Zuko's sleep pants and began easing them down over his thighs. Zuko lifted his hips to aid Sokka as dark red fabric slid lower to reveal pale flesh, catching once on the stiff member it shielded before exposing it. Sokka didn't stop there. He shimmied his way down, removing Zuko's pants completely before returning to perch between the older boys thighs. He took in the sight below him. Zuko's normally pale skin was flushed, but even so it contrasted starkly with the deep reds of the robe spread open beneath him. Something about the sight of the fire-bender lying under him, half dressed and exposed, made Sokka twitch with excitement. He ran a hand up the boys thigh, eyes darting between the slow methodical motion and the prince's face.

Zuko licked his lips and grasped Sokka's hips. His thumbs rubbed idly at his waist. “Can I?” His voice was rougher than it usually was.

Sokka grinned. “I'd be insulted if you didn't.”

Zuko untied the drawstring holding Sokka's pants up with deft fingers and dragged his hands down, tugging the fire nation trousers that Sokka wore over dusky skin. He idly wished that Sokka were wearing water tribe blue instead. When he'd gotten them down as far as he could, Sokka took over, wriggling them off and casting them aside. Sokka still had a linen loin cloth wrapped around his hips, hiding him from view. Zuko unwound it almost leisurely until the other boy was bare. Zuko settled his hands on Sokka's hips as he took in the full sight of him, kneeling between Zuko's legs as he loomed over him. His blue eyes were bright even in the low moonlight that seeped through the windows. His hair was dark, almost black in the shadows as it hung down, highlighting the masculine line of his jaw. His neck was bare without the bone collar that Zuko had become accustomed to seeing him wear for so long. His chest was a swath of smooth unmarred skin, light dusty brown and exotic to the prince who had never met someone with the water tribe's coloring in any of the ports that he'd visited until he'd happened upon the tiny Southern Water Tribe village. His body was lithe and slim. Zuko's wandering gaze dragged lower, taking in all of the younger boy until it came to rest between his legs. A sudden rush of embarrassment overcame him and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't stare.

Sokka didn't seem to mind. If anything he was encouraged. The water tribe boy wrapped a hand around himself and languidly stroked as Zuko watched. Golden eyes flicked to Sokka's face. He was wearing a cocky grin. The bastard was putting on a show and he knew it. Zuko's face burned even as his cock twitched happily in response. Sokka leaned in closer, hair brushing Zuko's face and knuckles grazing his cock where it lay heavy against his stomach. “Touch yourself.” The whispered demand sent shivers along his spine. Sokka kissed him, sucking at his bottom lip before he sat back on his ankles to watch. Zuko bit his lip and complied. He took himself in hand and stroked upwards, his wrist twisting slightly when he reached the head. He closed his eyes and turned his face into his pillow so that only the scarred side showed. He felt Sokka shift and there were fingers at his jaw, forcing him to look at the boy hovering over him. “Hey.” Sokka's voice was quiet and soft, the demanding note gone. “Come on, don't do that. Don't hide from me.”

Zuko's hand had stilled. He clenched his jaw, annoyed with the way he was reacting. “Sorry,” he breathed out. “I-I've never done this before... in front of someone, I mean. I guess it's just... weird.”

Sokka smiled. “it's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, alright. Don't feel like you do just because I ask. I just want to make sure you have a good time.”

Zuko smiled back shyly. “I am. I want to, it's just.... embarrassing.”

Sokka lifted a brow and smirked. “Would it be less embarrassing if I said I wanted to know what you like so that when I do it I can make sure you enjoy it.”

Zuko's eyes widened and he licked his lips and swallowed at the implication. He began to jerk himself off again, keeping the motions deliberately slow to prolong his arousal. His eyes darted from Sokka's lusty stare, to the hand working at Sokka's own erection. After a minute or two, Sokka stopped and reached out to still Zuko's hand. Zuko settled his hand on Sokka's thigh and let the water tribe boy take over. He wouldn't have thought it would be any different, but the feeling of having someone else's hand curl around his eager member was more rousing than he could have imagined. Sokka copied the motions that Zuko had used to great effect. Zuko locked eyes with Sokka, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. It was easier to be bold when Sokka's eyes weren't on him. The hand resting on Sokka's thigh slid upward and moved to palm his neglected member.

Sokka moaned into his mouth at the touch and redoubled his efforts. He swiped his thumb across the tip, smearing the wetness gathered there and causing Zuko to arch into his touch. Sokka's hand stilled and he pulled back, staring at Zuko. Zuko's motions faltered and came to a stop as well as he tried to work out what he was supposed to do now, why they'd stopped, what he'd done wrong. “You're thinking too much about this again.” Sokka chastened playfully. “Don't worry so much, you're doing great... believe me. But I was thinking, there's something I want to try.... if you're ok with it.” There was nothing in Zuko at the moment that would say no to anything Sokka wanted to do to him. Well, almost anything anyway. He gave a breathy sigh of acquiescence. Sokka smiled, but it was more reserved than he had been up to this point. He seemed nervous. “Just, you know, warn me ok?”

Zuko's brow wrinkled in confusion. “Warn you about what?”

Even in the low light, Zuko could make out the slight blush that crept into his friends face. “You know, before you finish. I've never done this before so I don't really know what to expect, but Suki makes me tell her when I'm close because she doesn't like the taste,” he confided sheepishly.

Zuko's eyes went wide with surprise and he almost couldn't speak when he choked out his agreement on the matter. Sokka smiled and worked his way down Zuko's body once more, this time slower and perhaps with slightly less confidence as he placed kisses and playful nips to the insides of Zuko's thighs. Hot breath ghosted between Zuko's legs as Sokka kissed the hard lines of muscle on either side of his cock before dragging his tongue wetly up the underside. Zuko stared in stunned silence as Sokka winked and licked his lips seductively before grasping him in one hand and taking him into his mouth.

Zuko couldn't watch after that. He wanted to, but it was too much. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He threw his head back and gasped out ragged, panting breaths as Sokka swirled his tongue around him and bobbed up and down, his hand working his shaft rhythmically. Zuko instinctively fisted his hand in Sokka's hair as he did his best to keep still so that he wouldn't force himself down the other boys throat. It didn't last long. There was no way that it ever could have, not when it was his first time and Sokka was so gods damned good. His hand clamped in Sokka's hair tugging harder than he'd meant to as he tried to still the boys movements. “Stop.” He managed to force out. “S-stop!” Sokka pulled off but his hand continued to work at Zuko as the orgasm overtook him. Zuko threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, his mouth open in a silent shout as the spasm tore through him.

Cum leaked through Sokka's fingers as he looked for something to clean up with, settling on a discarded sheet on the floor. He wiped his hand and ran the fabric over Zuko's stomach to clean the traces that lingered there before lying on his side next to Zuko and propping his head up on his hand. Zuko's breathing was beginning to settle and his head lolled to look at Sokka. Sokka smirked. “So, I take it that was good?”

Zuko just stared, unable to say anything. Good was an understatement. Zuko did the only thing he could think to. He surged up from where he'd been lying and shoved Sokka into the mattress. In one fluid motion he was on top of the younger boy, kissing him hungrily. He'd been paying attention and he put Sokka's skills to use now. He copied what Sokka had done as closely as he could, paying close attention to what made the warrior squirm and gasp. Sokka made no effort to stay quiet. He groaned and moaned as Zuko's hands and mouth explored his body. Zuko hesitated briefly once he was nestled between Sokka's knees. He slid his hands gently along the insides of Sokka's spread thighs as a spike of anxiety ran through him at the thought of what he was preparing to do. Sokka was staring at him with half lidded eyes, already looking thoroughly debauched. It didn't help the prickle of nerves he was feeling. Zuko unconsciously licked his lips and leaned down. He avoided looking back up at Sokka. Knowing his friend was watching him intently was enough pressure. He turned his focus to his task, the slide and press of his hand against his friends member. He leaned in and lathed his tongue experimentally over the head. Sokka gasped and bucked upward. Zuko teased at him again, running his tongue around the tip, enjoying the frustrated sounds of pleasure that fell from Sokka's lips at each stroke of his tongue. Cautiously, Zuko took him into his mouth, trying to recall and emulate the things Sokka had done that made him fall apart. He must have been at least decent considering the noises that Sokka was making. At one point Zuko had to hold the boy down to keep him from thrusting upwards and too far down Zuko's throat for comfort. Sokka had worked both hands into his hair and seemed to be holding on for dear life as Zuko bobbed between his legs.

Sokka was breathing heavily, trying his hardest to stay somewhat still as Zuko sucked him off. If he hadn't known any better, he wouldn't have thought this was Zuko's first time. He was getting close. He was trying to hold out longer, but Zuko seemed intent on driving him to the brink now. He moaned, partially in frustration that it would be over soon and partially with pleasure. “I'm getting close.” He managed to pant out. Zuko made no show of stopping. “I'm serious. I can't hold on much longer.” That only seemed to spur the other boy on, his movements hastening. It was too much. Sokka tugged at the thick dark hair gathered in his fists faintly trying to pull him off, but the effort was half hearted and he came in Zuko's mouth with his name on his lips.

Zuko stilled as tremors shook Sokka. The cock in his mouth pulsed as the water tribe boy found his release. When it had stopped, Zuko pulled off gently and swallowed. It wasn't quite as bad as he'd been afraid it would be. The bitter salty tang hadn't been pleasant, but it'd been worth the look that Sokka was giving him now. Zuko wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sprawled on the bed next to Sokka, delightfully sated and a bit conceited with the reaction he'd managed to get out of Sokka.

They lay in silence for several minutes catching their breath as the late hour and physical exertion caught up with them. Sokka was the one to break the silence. “Fuck.”

“I don't think I can again right now.” Sokka gaped. Zuko smiled and chuckled at him.

“Did you just make a joke? Who knew you had it in you. Then again, I guess you're just full of surprises.”

Zuko blushed. “So... it was ok then?”

“Ok? It was great. Seriously, wow.”

“Thanks. You were good too. Maybe when this is all over you can stay in Caldera City. I could set you up with a room in the palace as my concubine.” Zuko smirked.

Sokka grinned and pretended to consider the idea. “Hmm... no more snow and ice. Seems like an easy job and the perks wouldn't be half bad. I'll have to think about it.” The two boys smiled. Zuko slipped off the robe still hanging limply from his shoulders and pulled the thin silk sheet over the both of them and settled down for the night. Right here, right now, there was no war, no worry, just the comfort of one another. It was....nice.


End file.
